His Spider, His Power
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: When Ebony has been locked up to long he must release his built up energy. Lumen gives into his spiders pleas to be released. What follows is destruction like no other at the hands of the prince himself.


**A/N: While procrastinating and editing the newest chapter of Another Future I got bored. I than watched an episode of one of the earliest anime's I watched:** _ **Spider Riders**_ **. I was like:** _ **What the heck! Let's show this community a little more love!**_ **And that's what I did, wrote this short fic out of boredom and love of the series. Anyone who likes series such as** _ **Pokemon**_ **and** _ **Bakugan,**_ **I suggest you try out** _ **Spider Riders**_ **! In case you couldn't tell, Lumen is my favorite! ^-^ Feel free to leave a review stating constructive criticism or even a complement! Sorry of any OOCness, spelling errors, awkward sentence structure and short paragraphs.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Spider Riders characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

" _Look Sparkle, they're all gone!" Lumen stood up straight, blue and green stained sword in hand._

" _I squashed all the annoying bugs!" the young prince smiled sadistically at the princess. More blue and green stains running down his face, covering pale skin._

 _Sparkle was horrified by the scene in front of her: a field of chopped insectors, butcher being her big brother. Hatorla stood in front of the frightened princess, sensing the danger coming from the blonde prince._

 _Lumen noticed the defensive spider, "What's wrong? Are you two scared?" Lumen raises his right hand, staring at his stained palm, "It's okay, blue and green are very pretty colors."_

The same scene is now playing out in front of the princess and the spider riders. Ebony stands behind the prince, stained the same green and blue at his rider. Lumen's eyes glows a faint orange, the same sadistic smile he always wears still on his face.

"Oh, hello my friends! I already took care of these insects, Ebony needed to release some energy." He pats the head of his white spider, "Poor guy, always locked up in my manacle." He turns back to the other riders, "Hunter, why are you looking at me like that?" Lumen tilts his head to the right, bangs covers pale, stained skin.

The redhead was in shock, their princely friend had brought about _this_ destruction!? "What's wrong with you!?" the shrill voice breaks the silence.

"Why nothing, Ebony told me that he was getting anxious being locked up so long. He said we could take them, crush them in fact." He gestures behind him with the sword to the massacre, "So I did! It was the most fun I've had in awhile! Much more fun than signing papers all day."

"We are supposed to fight the insects! Not kill them, let alone slaughter an entire army!" Hunter takes a defensive stance, pointing one of his sharp ends of his spear at Lumen.

Hunters blue spider partner grumbles behind him, "Hunter, don't agitate him! He's not in his right mind. Ebony must have so much power built up that it's overwhelming him, he could attack not only the enemy but us!"

"Oh," the blue and green covered boy walks forward, feet dragging across the dirt, "Hunter, are you telling me, Prince of Arachna what to do?"

Igneous steps forward, "Your highness, calm down, we mean you no harm. We just merely want to know the reason behind this slaughter of the enemy." The tall dark haired rider is shoulder to shoulder with Hunter.

"My reason? Have my past responses not been enough?" the prince stops in his tracks, looking back up with slight orange eyes, "The only way to stop these annoying bugs it so crush them all, so Ebony and I did. Why can you, my closest friends, not see that?"

"Well, your highness-"

"Because that is crazy! Those bugs raid and destroy innocent people's lives! We are supposed to be better! What you just did, you might as well be an insector, slaughtering them was _not_ the right thing to do!" Hunter's face contorts in rage: _Who does he think he is?_

"I'm the prince, my decision is final."

"You are no prince to me! Or did you forget that I came from the surface?"

"Hunter." Shadow nudged him, "Don't make the situation worse than it already is!"

"So I must prove my worth to you, earthen?" the prince looks back at Hunter, chills went through the rider's back from the stare. Ebony walks forward, shouldering his rider and staring at Shadow.

Magma runs out the unoccupied land in-between the two parties, "Woah, hold up and calm down you two! Let's just talk about it and not get into a large argument." Brutus scurries behind his master.

"Shadow, Ebony, control your riders!" Brutus' voice echoes through the stinking air.

"I agree with Brutus. Shadow, calm Hunter down before this because more bloody than it already is." The orange partner of Crona, Venus, spoke to Shadow.

The large blue spider nods, "Hunter, you heard what they say. I know you have your personal opinions, but think about the situation that we are all in right know!" he whispers the next part, "Lumen is almost to his breaking point!"

Hunter folds his armored arms on his padded chest, tucking the duel-bladed spear under his arm, "Fine, I won't say anything else, for now about our spoiled prince."

A flash of green was the last thing Hunter saw before his head slams into the ground, lingering sting on his cheek from a strike. Lumen hadn't just reached his breaking point, he'd broken past it. The earthen turns into his back, seeing the gleam of a sword over his chest coming down. Hunter tries to reach his spear but knew he wouldn't make it in time. Another weapon comes into sight, striking the oncoming sword away from its target, embedding the tip into the ground.

"Prince! What is wrong with you! You're attacking your comrades!" Hunter recognizes the voice at the handle of the lance as Igneous.

"You riders are no comrades of mine."

Lumen brings the tip of his sword out of the ground, bringing the weapon behind him and slicing at Igneous. The captain's eyes go wide, leaning back to avoid getting decapitated. Flame recognizes that his master is in danger, responding by shooting twin strands of web at the assailant. Lumen slashes through the first strand, stepping sideways to avoid the other. The prince readies his sword to charge at the lance wielder, but was stopped by an impact on his back. Lumen stumbles forward, landing hard on his hands and knees. He turns his head slowly, glaring at the girl who held a bow, obviously having shot one of her dull tipped arrows in his direction.

"Ebony!" the white spider jumps forward after hearing his rider call him, flying over Brutus.

"Lumen! What has gotten into you! We are not the enemy!" Magnus jumps onto his partners back, lifting his mace.

The blonde prince ignored the warrior, jumping on the white spider and charges at Magnus. Ebony fires shots from his web shooters, spraying the silk strings at the brown spider. Brutus jumps into the air, dodging the strings. Ebony runs faster, all eight legs move in sync. Once closure to the spiked brown spider, Ebony arched up, throwing Lumen up to the now descending Brutus and Magnus. Magnus watches the armored prince fly up, sword high above his head, bringing it down on Magus' mace handle. Lumen lands on the brown spiders back as the weapons meet, using the moment of surprise to kick the larger man's leg out.

"Gah!" Magnus' right knee gave out from the force. Brutus lands with a thud, the large warrior falls off because of the sudden movement, falling to the stained ground.

"Magnus!" Brutus brings his thick legs up, attempting to hit Lumen off his back. The blonde jumps off, narrowly dodging the large logs of legs from the spider, returning to Ebony's side.

"Prince! Stop! This is insane!" Igneous stands on top of Flame, facing the rampaging duo.

"What's insane is your nerve! What right do you have to talk down to me?" Lumen mounts his spider again, crouching.

"Because we're your friends! Friends who are trying to stop you from making a decision that you'll regret later!" Hunter is also on his blue spider. Flame and Shadow are both in front of Ebony, one on the right and left.

"Even if I have to pound that lesson into you." the gruff voice from behind meets Lumen's ears. He turned his head, seeing Magnus kneeling on Brutus' back, mace holding his balance in his right hand.

"Lumen. Please. If nothing else think about Sparkle, you're scaring her!" Crona stands atop Venus, behind Igneous and Hunter. Hugging the small form of the princess in a tight embrace, Hatorla in front of the larger orange spider, cowering in fear.

Lumen freezes: _Sparkle. Scared. Of me._ He grabbed the sides of his head, scrunching up his blonde hair, falling to his knees: _What am I doing!?_ Another voice enters his thoughts: _You're saving Arachna, remember? Those insect warriors were going to rain terror onto the neighboring villages._ The prince recognized this voice as his white spider's voice: _These fools also think we have done a great evil. They do not realize that we have just saved many lives of our own, possibly even their own._

Lumen stands again, sword in right hand and left tucked in his pocket, "Why, why do you guys refuse to listen to reason?" the prince brings his hands slowly out of his pocket, bring an item out as his hand, "All I've ever wanted was the best for Arachna." The white card is now completely visible to everyone.

"Wait, is that-"

"Oracle's light!" the field is engulfed in a white and blue light, blinding the other riders. After the light disappeared there was an amazing sight to be seen. Ebony's front legs armor are now longer and tipped with golden crystals. Golden stripes run down the top of the thick armor to the crystals. The small golden spikes on Ebony's abdomen had grown longer and larger, extending past his back legs. Fangs also are extended, shimmering the same gold color, contrasting the base white color of his abdomen. His rider was just as impressive, Lumen's sword was slightly longer, and his armor was greener and now had large shoulder pads that extends up. The duo is magnificent together, blood stains gone from the transformation.

"What! How did Lumen get the Oracle Key!?"

"This could get very ugly! Be on your ready guys!" Igneous points his lance at the prince, "We need to take him down, without hurting him."

"Too much right? A bruise or scrape is fine." Magnus lifts the mace, draping is over his shoulder with a smirk, "I'm just a little bitter about my leg still."

"Crona," Hunter turns around from Shadow's back, "You stay with Sparkle. Make sure she stays out of it and doesn't get hurt."

"Oh, what is this? Does my new armor not scare you? Now not only are you facing Ebony's raw power, but the power of the Oracle as well!" Lumen looks at the two riders in front of him, head armor now having orange horn like spikes coming off of the side and sticking up. Giving the prince even more of a demon look with his glowing orange eyes.

"A better question is how you activated the key. It's only supposed to activate if you are trying to protect Arachana, having a true heart." The redhead rider turns to the captain of the Spider Riders.

"He must think in his heart that we are a threat to the kingdom. Ebony's power must be vast and enormous to overload the prince like this."

"But why isn't Ebony fighting against Lumen's actions! Is he evil?" Shadow turns his head slightly, staring at Igneous.

"I'm not sure. Ebony is not released enough to know about his personality or agendas. For all I know his own power is affecting his brain."

"Well, whatever it is we need to stop him!" Hunter readies himself: _We don't have even one of the other Oracle Key's with us or this might be easier._ He looks from Igneous to Magnus: _We also know almost nothing about Ebony's abilities! Let alone when they're enhanced by the Oracle Key._

"Oh, Hunter, are you looking forward _that_ much to beating me?"

The earthen smirks, "Maybe I am. We didn't get to see which rider was more powerful last time since we were interrupted rudely."

"Heh! Then let me satisfy your curiosity!"

In a flash of white, Ebony was gone and in front of Shadow and Hunter. The surprised blue spider scoots back, only to have Ebony pin his front four legs with his enhanced legs. The white spider quickly shoots stands of wed into Shadow's eyes.

"Gah!" the white legs keeps Shadow from moving anywhere.

Lumen runs forward on the large heads of the spiders, swinging a strike at Hunter. The redheaded rider raises his left arm, the shield on his forearm taking the hit. He winces at the shooting pain now present in his arm from the heavy weapon. More pain goes through his right side, Lumen had kicked him, sending him stumbling to the left off of Shadow's head.

"Hey, watch _all_ your opponents!" Brutus and Flame appear behind the blue spider with their riders.

Flame shoots his silk strands, blue flames lick the strands. Ebony jumps back, releasing Shadow from his grip and bringing Lumen along.

Hunter stands back up on Shadow's head, kneeling down to peel the webbing from his spider's eyes. Magnus and Brutus charges at the white duo, Magnus swings his spiked mace, readying a strike. Lumen smirks, brings his own weapon behind him to swig. _What is he doing? His sword won't reach me at this distance!_ Magnus continued to rise, not seeing the surprise to come. Lumens swings, the blade releases from his handle, the chained blade flies at the unsuspecting rider.

Crona watches in horror as the blade embeds into his shoulder, cutting deep from the momentum of the spiders run. She holds Sparkle closure, turning her head away from the horror of her brother. Sparkle was crying: _Why is big brother acting like this!?_ Hotarla was hidden underneath Venus, all eyes closed to not see the scene. Venus grumbles and shakes in anger: _Ebony, what are you doing!?_ A new sound meets Crona's ears, thuds from behind. She turns, expecting to see a hoard of insectors, but instead sees a black and purple spider with her rider.

"Aqune!? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys had left on an emergency call: insector attack I assumed." Portia climbs the hill to Venus' side.

Portia gasps, "What is this!? What happened!?"

Venus turns to her fellow spider, "This is what apparently happens when Ebony's power build up over time and is not released." She turns again to the battle, "They just snapped at Hunter, and well, you can probably assume the rest."

Portia steps forward, "I've heard of the prince's spider, how he never releases him in fear that he would destroy everything. I guess he was right, Ebony's power is magnificent even without the Oracle Key."

Sparkle speaks softly, "This isn't the first time though."

Crona looks down in shock at the small girl in her arms, "Lumen and Ebony have rampaged before!?"

The princess nods, "It was before he decided to keep Ebony away, in fact it _is_ the reason that he made that choice." Sparkle looks back up, out at her brother fighting the other riders, "The same thing happened, Ebony and brother must have gotten overwhelmed by the armies back then. That made Ebony released his true power to protect Lumen."

"Then he vowed to keep Ebony locked away." Aqune looks up, seeing the struggling riders trying to take the prince down. Magnus' blood runs down his front, dripping onto Brutus' head.

"We need to do something, but I don't know what!" Crona is torn inside: _The boys are fighting and I'm just standing here! Some Oracle handmaiden I am._

Aqune senses her sibling's frustration and sadness, "Our powers are used to protect Arachana, why don't we use them?" Crona looks at her sister, nodding her approval.

"Let's do it."

"Wait! Are you going to hurt my big brother!?" Sparkle hold onto Crona, wild-eyed.

Crona stares back: _Would our powers hurt Lumen and Ebony?_

"No, he may be making a bad choice right now but he is still our teammate and comrade." Aqune tilts her head to the side, smiling at the worried princess.

More tears pour over her eyes, "Please, please save him! He's not in his right mind!"

An explosion drags the three girls from their conversation, looking back at the battle. Their friends were all scattered on the ground, spiders limbs tangled and defeated. The only one who stood was Ebony with Lumen on top. A smirk is present on the princes face, he points his sword at the redheaded form on the ground in front of him.

"Alas, we see who the best rider is. It's not you, even with two others you were not able to defeat me." Lumen kicks the double edged spear away from Hunter's grip. The chain sword is lifted above the prince's head, "And, goodbye."

All past plans left Aqune's mind, she just charges forward with Portia, "Lumen, stop!" Portia jumps, landing on top of Hunter so that she shields him, Aqune's longsword meets the chain sword.

"Get out of the way!" the prince knocks the long sword aside, swinging it back into her side. Aqune stares at Lumen, horror at what had happened, sword still in her side. Portia realizes what has happened, jumping back to get her partner out of danger.

"Aqune! Are you alright?" Portia moves her head side to side, trying to get a response from her rider.

"Y-yes, I th-think so." Aqune places her empty hand over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Ha-ha! This is too great!" Lumen throws back his head, cackling a top Ebony, "No one is able to beat me and Ebony! Not even Quake and his spider could!"

"Do not talk about the Hero Quake, y-you _monster_!" Magnus raises his head from where he lay on the ground, glaring at the towering prince. After the comment, he sees something flash in Lumens orange eyes: _Was that, hurt?_

"Silence you weakling. Or can you not tell the situation that you are in at the moment?" chain sword flashes, "You are bleeding out. You will so _die_."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hunter jumps up, spear raised above his head, aiming at Lumen.

"Oh. I almost forgot about _you_." he parried the strike with his own weapon, Ebony strikes the dazed boy with his front legs, sending Hunter flying into Aqune and Portia.

"And then there was one." the crazed eyes find their next target: Crona and Venus.

Crona stiffens, tucking Sparkle behind her and raising an arrow in dangers direction. Venus tucks an equally terrified Hatorla behind her as well, "This is going to get even worse Crona. We _need_ to take him down!" the orange spider looks up, "Even if it's permanently down."

Crona looks around, seeing the slaughtered insectors, her damaged friends and family and finally at the crying princess. She stares back at Lumen: _So much pain, chaos and heartbreak. I must stop this, please understand, Lumen._

Lumen and Ebony charge at the last spider riding duo, Crona releases the arrow. She watches it hit Lumen in the right side if his chest, but he continued forward, "You may be the Oracles Handmaiden, but it'll take more than an arrow to take _me_ down!" Crona and Venus step back as Ebony jumps forward, front four legs raised up and Lumen readying his sword.

"Stop!" a small form dashes out in front of Crona, hands spread as a shield.

Lumen's eyes bulge out, recognizing the small form at his adorable little sister. Ebony stops in his tracks, looking down at a confident Hatorla, standing similarly to her rider, in front of Venus. The sword strike stops, the blade inches from Sparkles face.

"Lumen, stop, please!" new tears flow down her face, "Everybody is hurt: you and your friends. So please, stop the chaos before you do something you _really_ regret."

The prince stares more, asking the same question: _What am I doing? How is this helping Archana?_ He lowers the blade, the orange light disappears, flickers from his and Ebony's eyes, "Sparkle, I'm-I'm sorr-" a piercing pain on his back stops him from proceeding. He stumbles forward.

He turns to see Hunter behind him, the bloody end of his spear concluding what had happened. Lumen feels him and Ebony launched backwards, the two fly through the air. Lumen falls off, landing hard on his right side, hearing a _crack_ from his arm. The arrows end brakes off, the tip digs in deeper. The prince looks back from where he lay on the ground, though blurry, he sees Flame and Igneous close to Crona and Venus: _Those two must have pushed us away._ He tries to raise himself up, but is stopped by pressure on his back.

"Looks like we _can_ beat you, your highness." Magnus digs his foot into the prince's back injury. It doesn't matter whether it was on accident or purpose, it still _hurt_ like an insector bite. Lumen groans, turning his head as far as possible, looking at the bulky warrior.

Magnus stares back, looking into Lumens pure purple eyes. _Wait, purple? Weren't they orange, or something?_ He takes his boot off the back wound, kneeling down and looks at the princes face closely, "Lumen? Are you back with us?"

"Ugh.." he groans and lets his left cheek lay on the ground, resting because of the pain. He feels the little trickling of crimson running down his back, joining with the puddle under his right shoulder.

"What the heck Magnus?! Why are you _not_ holding him down?! Or did you forget how he's been trying to get us killed?!" Hunter runs to the warriors side, Shadow following from behind.

Magnus chooses to ignore the earthen words, "Hey Brutus! What does Ebony look like over there?" he looks over to where the large brown spider and his purple sister have the pure white one pinned.

"He appears to be, dazed. Not putting up a fight like he has. Why?"

"Check his eyes out, what color are they?"

"They're orange of course...wait! They're gold!"

"I figured." Magnus collapses onto his knees, placing his hand over his bleeding shoulder, "Looks to be-be over."

"You mean Lumen is back to normal?" the redhead rider squats down, poking Lumens right shoulder, "Hey prince! Ya' good?"

Lumen opens his now purple eyes, "Wha' uo' fink?" he looks at the blurry blue rider. With every breath he feels the sharp arrow bury deeper in. Lumen moves his left hand forward, attempting to get up off his chest, but not turn to his back.

Hunter sees the crimson puddle underneath the prince while he tries to move, "Woah, you are _not_ okay!" he moves to steady the injured rider, resting the prince on his side, seeing the orange arrow that partially protrudes out of Lumens chest. Hunter looks around, panicking: _I'm no good at this medical thing!_ He sees Crona looking after Aqune: _When she get here?_ The next sight was all the battle spiders, minus Hatorla, looking after Ebony. That leaves Igneous and Magnus next to him, tending to the bleeding shoulder of the bulky warrior.

"Big brother!" Hunters head snaps up from thinking about the limp form at his side, looking at a small spider with a small girl a top.

"Sparkle! You need to go back, you _do not_ want to see this." he warns the small princess.

"Is he alrigh-" she stops, looking at the red puddle that's mixing with green and blue. Her eyes come to the form leaning on Hunter, "Brother! Can you hear me!?" Sparkle jumps from her spiders back, running towards her injured brother, kneeling down to put a hand on his cheek.

The purple eyes open once again, "'prkle? Wh' uo' doi' 'ere?"

More tears spill over, "Seeing if you were okay! Please, hang on! We'll get you and everybody else back to the castle and fix you up!"

He chuckles as well as he can, "I m'kay, no' yu' here." he closes his eyes, resting his head into his sister's gentle touch, resting back onto Hunter's shoulder: _Yes, everything's all better, I am going to be okay!_

 **Lumen:** My Ebony would _never_ do that! *raises manacle and Ebony appears* Right?

 **Ebony:** *looks away*

 **Lumen:** Ah! Talk to your rider! *jumps on spider head, hugging*

 **Nerd:** I love those two _so_ much! Hope ya'll enjoyed the one-shot!


End file.
